A Loss of Innocence
by Seaking Shadow Thief
Summary: Hermione Granger began Hogwarts as a carefree girl, free of worries. By the time she leaves, she has been exposed to the real world, and all illusions have been stripped from her mind. AU Non-canon pairings Rated T for future content *currently unknown pairings*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

A young girl, 10 or perhaps 11 at the most, sat in the library on a cold, dreary London day. Not quite a month before, her house had burned down while she, along with her parents, had been visiting her Grandmother Jean. It was fortunate that her parents had already contemplated moving several times in the past weeks, and had already found a house they quite liked. The house had burned completely to the ground, leaving them no choice other than to move. After staying with Grandmum for the past month she was relieved, to say the least, to be leaving. So the young girl would be spending her last day here in Kent before going to Surrey tomorrow. She would be moving to 18 Magnolia Crescent.

With a small sigh, and a flip of her page, the girl got up, stretching her legs. She blinked her eyes a few times, surprised at the passage of the day outside. Well, it was to be expected. She did get rather absorbed while reading, and it was winter after all. To the shelves she then went, replacing the empty gap in the shelf with her book, and turned to leave the building. With a last, longing look towards the books, she pulled her emerald hat over her mess of hair before retreating into the cold winter night.

* * *

By July, the girl had quite adjusted to her new home. She finished up her final year of Primary School, graduating first in her year. However, while her classmates were all excitedly talking about their secondary schools, comparing schools with each other, she still felt a twinge of worry, afraid that it was still all an elaborate ruse.

_It was just days after her eleventh birthday. Eager to get home to open her newest book, which she had just acquired from the library, she did not notice the unusual garb of the woman in her sitting room back home, nor the slightly worried looks upon her parents faces, as she rushed towards her room. Nor did she hear her parents calls, until her mother came up to her room._

_"Sweetie?" Her mum had an ever so slightly worried look on her face. "We have a visitor downstairs. She's from a prestigious boarding school, and they're offering you a spot for Secondary School._

_Her interest was instantly piqued. Of course, she had already completed application forms for several Secondary Schools, including Sevenoaks School. It was in Kent, and nearby, so she would be able to be a day pupil, in lieu of boarding like she would have to in another grammar school. Placing her book on her bed, she said "Coming Mum," following her mother down to the sitting room._

_There, she set her eyes upon a tall woman, with a slightly severe expression on her face. Instantly, she knew that she would not want to cross that woman. As the young girl observed the woman sitting in front of her, the woman out down her cup of tea and looked up._

_"No need to stand, sit down child," commanded the woman, in a caring, though strict voice._

_With a slight blush on her cheeks, the girl sat down besides her parents. "O-of course Miss," she stammered. "Not to be rude, ma'am, but who are you? My mother only said that you were from a school."_

_"Miss Granger, my name is Minerva McGonagall. You may call me Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_"B-but there's no such thing as magic. It's simply illogical, and it defies the laws of science."_

_"Miss Granger, I assure you that magic is very real. Allow me to demonstrate." And then, with a flick and swish of her wand, Professor McGonagall made the teacup in front of her into a pocket watch._

_"If magic is real, why doesn't everyone know about it then? Shouldn't it be publicized?" Hermione thought she had a valid point. Magic couldn't be real, if no one knew about it._

_"Think about it, Miss Granger. If everyone knew about magic, everyone would want a magical solution to their problems. Magic would be abused, considering that not everyone can become a witch or wizard. Magic is typically inherited from parent to child, although it is possible, although rare, for a non-magical child- a squib- to be born to a magical parent. Likewise, a magical child can be born to muggles- non-magical humans. Those children- like you- are muggleborns, are far more common than squibs."_

_"So-so I'm a witch? I can do magic just like you?"_

_A small smile threatened to appear on the woman's face. "Not yet, Ms. Granger, but in a few years. That is why I've come to offer you a seat at Hogwarts."_

_Noticing that her parents were still in the room, she turned to them and asked "Mum, Dad, can I? Oh, please, can I?"_

_With a smile, her mother replied "Of course you can if you want to."_

_Her father added in "We want this to be your choice, Hermione. We will support your decision."_

_Turning back to the woman, Hermione said "I'd like to go to Hogwarts," with a large smile quivering from excitement._

_With a rare smile, Professor McGonagall replied "Excellent, Miss Granger." before handing over a letter. "Here is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Sometime in late July, you will receive an owl with your school supply list. Owls are used in the wizarding world to send letters. I will arrange to have someone meet you, at your convenience, over the summer to bring you to a wizarding city, Diagon Alley, over the summer to buy your supplies."_

_Here, Hermione's father interjected. "Diagon Alley? I've never heard of that… And how are there wizarding cities?"_

_"There are multiple enchantments set on wizarding cities and certain other areas, such as Hogwarts, so that they cannot be found by any muggles. It is in order to preserve the secrecy of the wizarding world."_

_"If non-magica- err, muggles, I believe that's the word, can't see Hogwarts, how will Hermione get there? Where is it?"_

_"Hogwarts is in Scotland. All students are required to get the by train. On September 1st, at 11am, the Hogwarts Express departs from Kings Cross Station in London. It is on Platform 9 ¾."_

_"Platform 9 ¾? But there's no such thing." frowned Hermione's mother._

_"There is. It is just hidden magically, and accessible to just wizards and witches. To get to the platform, you simply need to run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Now, do you have any more questions? I must be going back to Hogwarts soon."_

_"Oh, no Professor McGonagall. I don't have any more questions." Hermione answered, looking at both her parents for confirmation._

_"Very well. I must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you, and Miss Granger, I hope to see you in Hogwarts come next September."_

However, Hermione knew that it had to be true. There was a deep-set belief in her, that said that magic was real, and that she truly was going to Hogwarts come September. After all, there had to be an explanation as to why all those odd things had happened to her throughout the years. She remembered one such day when she somehow managed to find herself with the entirety of the Sherlock Holmes stories, after having wanted them desperately. Of course, they were her school's copies, and she, much less anyone else, had absolutely no idea how they had appeared in her house in the middle of the summer holidays. She simply couldn't wait for the new school year to begin.

Suddenly, a small figure darted towards Hermione. A small boy, buried in clothes simply too big for him, went to sit at the table she was sitting at, previously alone. From across the room, she could see a large brute of a boy glaring at the smaller boy. She recognized the larger boy as Dudley, someone she had the misfortune of sharing a class with, and the smaller boy as his cousin- Harry she believed his name was.

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here. Everywhere else is a bit full…"

"Of course I don't mind. I don't think I've met you, I'm Hermione."

"I'm Harry."

And thus began a short-lived friendship- or so it seemed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello! I am Seaking. Polar. Bear. I may or may not be sane, but I am the author of what you've just read. Granted, I don't own very much. Sounds like the perfect place for a disclaimer now...

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I have a few ideas here and there along with a number 2 pencil. Not even a number 1 pencil...**

Now, this is my very first fanfiction ever. I have a few ideas for how this will turn own, but I suppose we'll get through this together...  
I'll update when possible. School and work and the real-world (as scary as it seems) must come first...  
I will not abandon this story. Worst-case scenario, I will end the story earlier, but not before tying up loose-ends.

Now, this will not be according to canon. I will play around. Additionally, I will go through some areas quite quickly, as they aren't the most important to the plot.

Rated T for future content.

Let's see how this goes.

Enjoy. Read and review...

(Surgeon General Warning: May cause anger, loss of sleep, befuddlement, joy, happiness, or laughter.)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Two Harry's**

Hermione Jean Granger had just one friend, but she was content with her only friend. It was her first friendship that she could say started because of her personality and their mutual desires for friendship, and not for purely selfish reasons like so many of her other so-called friendships.

However, the rapidly arriving end of this summer may very well end their friendship as well. Hermione was off to Hogwarts, while Harry would be staying in Little Whinging. Oh well, she supposed they would have to make do with what little time they had left. Speaking of which, she wondered where Harry was. It was just the day after his birthday, and they had agreed to meet at the park. She had a present to give him, and knowing his horrid family, it may be the only present he would receive.

Suddenly, she spied a mop of unruly black hair. It was Harry, and he was racing towards her. She saw the reason why mere moments later, when she saw a few other boys chasing after him. She didn't see his cousin, but those boys were his friends.

As Harry came closer, Hermione lept up. "Harry!" she called out. "Follow me to my house!" She began to run towards her house, knowing that the boys would hurt Harry if they caught him. He had told her about what his cousin and his friends did, Harry-hunting. While it was alliterative, it wasn't exactly something you should do.

The two children soon reached Hermione's house, racing in the backyard. After a few moments to catch her breath, Hermione began to speak. "Harry! Happy birthday. Here, I've got you a present." And she gave Harry the wrapped box that she had been holding ever since she was at the park.

"Oh, wow, thanks Hermione! You really didn't have to give me anything you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. Go, open it."

Harry began to tear into the package. It was wrapped in a shiny blue wrapping paper, unlike the 'gifts' his family gave, which were wrapped in newspaper. Once he opened it. he was ecstatic to find a supply of sweets and a small dragon wind-up toy.

Hermione was a bit worried about the present. Besides including muggle favorites like Fizzy Belts, she had included a few of the more tame magical sweets, like Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Plus, the dragon was magical. Thankfully, the only magical element was the flame it breathed, which could easily be explained away as an illusion.

"Wicked!" Harry's look of glee took away all her worries. "Hermione, this is brilliant. Thanks so much!"

Hermione smiled, relieved. "It was no trouble at all Harry! Although, you can imagine the heart attack my parents nearly had when they saw the sweets I was buying. They're dentists, you know."

Harry became a bit worried. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble 'Mione."

Hermione's worry was instantly gone. "Oh, no, not at all. Mum and Dad understood once I explained. But, Harry, how was your birthday? Mum says she hasn't seen you aunt for the last few days at the store."

"Actually, this was my best birthday ever. Uncle Vernon was paranoid about something happening, and he took us all away. And I found out that I was accepted to a boarding school! It's the one my parents both went to, and my tuition and registration for all seven years is already paid, so my aunt and uncle can't stop me from going."

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful! Which school is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, erm, it's somewhere in Scotland. I'm not exactly sure of the name though."

Scotland… that's where Hogwarts is. Hermione's mind instantly drifted towards one of the books on the wizarding world she got for extra reading. Specifically, the one about the wizarding war and how the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated by a baby named Harry Potter. She didn't remember much about him, just that the boy defeated Voldemort on the 31st of October and his parents were both killed. But she remembered that Harry told her his parents had died in a car crash. Hermione made a mental note to learn more about the wizarding world Harry Potter.

"My school's in Scotland as well! We must write to each other. I haven't been given a mailing address from my school yet, so you can write me at my parents, and they'll send it to me once I get the mailing address."

"I'll definitely write you 'Mione."

* * *

Author's Note:

And I'm back. Short chapter, but it was updated quicker than expected. I decided to break up what I was writing into two chapters.

Updates will typically be slower than this. I'm writing out the next few chapter so that updates will become constant.

Life is looking a little too ideal for our characters. Better make it a bit crazier.  
Rampaging polar bear and trolls at the welcome feast instead?  
...fine. I won't.

But seriously, (stop looking for Sirius Black), I'm planning to make this a bit more crazy, And deviate a whole lot more from canon.

Oh, and I published a oneshot, _Puppies, Hugging, and Killing!_ It's up on my profile, if you're interested.

Read and review...  
Suggestions welcome. I don't bite...  
(Ok, I do)

(Warning: May cause May cause anger, loss of sleep, befuddlement, joy, happiness, or laughter.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Yes**

By now, it was the middle of August. Hermione was quite sure that her Harry was the very same Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World. Upon learning that their birthdates were the same, and seeing a photograph of Harry's parents, she was certain. He looked quite a bit like his dad, and he had the same emerald green eyes as his mum. And the most telling detail was his scar. How many people had a lightning-bolt scar? The only thing left to do, at this point, was to confront him about it. Thankfully, she would be seeing him today.

* * *

"'Mione!" a voice called out.

Hermione's head instantly went up, searching for the cause. Upon her eyes landing on a boy with messy black hair, she smiled. "Harry!"

Harry walked towards her, and the two sat side-by-side on the swings. They had gone to a different playground then normal, which was further away from their homes. That meant that Dudley and his goons haven't broken all the swing sets.

"Harry, I have a question for you. This may seem a little strange, but, have you ever he- erm, doestheword"Voldemort"meananythingtoyou?" Hermione, worried that she was wrong, said the last part rather quickly.

Harry, a look of befuddlement on his face, began to speak. "What was that you said? Moldywart?"

Hermione took a breath to steel herself. The ever so slight paling of Harry's face gave her courage. "No, Voldemort. Does the nam- er,-"

Suddenly she was cut off with a loud shout from Harry.

"Voldemort?! Voldemort! How do you about him!"

Hermione was startled. Harry had always been a pleasant boy, and he rarely yelled, much less at her. Still, she was glad to know that he was the very same Harry Potter that she'd been reading about. It would be brilliant to have a friend in the Wizarding World.

"I've read about him. I'm like you, I'm a…" Suddenly Hermione became conflicted by doubts. What if she was wrong. There was that small possibility, and she couldn't bear to risk losing her spot in Hogwarts. She needed to go there, she needed to know more.

"A witch? You're a witch, 'Mione?"

This was it. No going back now.

"Yes."

* * *

Hello all!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own a a number 2 pencil (or two). Not even a number 1 pencil...

I'm back. Took a bit longer than expected. School started, and life happened. But here's a quick chapter, I promise to upload with the next chapter much sooner.  
This is just a very quick filler chapter. I don't want to post two chapters at once, and I felt it would be better if I split them up.

Also, I changed my penname- I am now Seaking Shadow Thief!

Read and Review- I do bite

(Warning: may cause tears, happiness, befuddlement, joy, or anger)


End file.
